miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio
Scorpio is the name of an astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its most common symbol is the scorpion. However, Scorpio is actually is represented by three different symbols and three different stages. The scorpion is the lower, the eagle is the higher, and then the phoenix, which is reborn from it's ashes. Correspondences *'Dates:' October 24 - November 22 *'Element:' Water *'Ruling Planet:' Pluto(planet) *'Nature:' Fixed *'Gemstone:' Opal *'Incense:' Opoponax *'Deity:' Mars *'Tarot Card:' XIII. Death *'Key Word:' I Create *'Physical Body:' The reproductive (generative) system and the rectum Personality Traits To begin with there is a principle that I must set down before anything else can be said: Scorpio is the sign that is the most misinterpreted and just plain dumped on of any sign in the zodiac. This is a great tragedy. To be sure this sign is a force to be reckoned with, but this can go either way. Scorpio's hardest journey in life is to leave the dark side behind. In the Scorpionic way of perciving, there is a very fine line between heaven and hell, pain and pleasure. They live with the dark, they see the horridness and misery of all the fires of hell every day. For them it is quite literally just as easy and possible that they will kill someone as it is they will greet them that day. Having said that, the other side of the Scorpio is the brilliance that is creation. They can learn to see that also, and to bring about great joy in others. In essence they are the destroyer and the creator in one. They are the lowly scorpion and the sacred phoenix. The Scorpio has great powers of transformation and their first order of business should be to transform themselves. Now then, in day to day interactions the Scorpio is very willful, but not necessarily dynamic. They can wax laziness if they do not direct their energies properly. Their sense of loyalty will keep them from being irresponsible, however. Willfulness and stubborness often go hand in hand. This stubborness can turn to resentfullness and vindictiveness if the Scorpio does not watch this carefully. This has lead to Scorpio being the butt of revenge jokes. Behind this is the fact that Scorpio never forgets a slight. They have a great sense of pride and if you hurt that, you have wounded them greatly; it will not be forgiven. Scorpios also have the reputation of sex fiends. While they do enjoy kinky sex usually, once again their loyalty prevents them from being unfaithful. They can have problems in relationships due to their fear of intimacy. In this manner sex is very important to them, since it binds them to their partners, however the unevolved Scorpio tries to avoid this type of honesty. The holier-than-thou attitude also must be dealt with in order for them to bond properly. However, once a Scorpio has dealt with his dark side, you will find no more supportive and caring partner anywhere in the zodiac. When trying to work with a Scorpio, appeal to their sense of logic and loyalty. You must earn a Scorpios loyalty, but once given it is usually steadfast.--RavenDreams 00:31, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Famous Scorpios *Björk *Johnny Carson *Dick Cavett *Prince Charles of England *Walter Cronkite *Marie Curie *Katharine Hepburn *Grace Kelly *Martin Luther *Claude Monet *Georgia O'Keeffe *Pablo Picasso *Sylvia Plath *Ezra Pound *Claude Rains *Dan Rather *Will Rogers *Theodore Roosevelt *Carl Sagan *Jonas Salk *Robert Louis Stevenson *Kurt Vonnegut *Voltaire See Also External Links Category:Stubs Category:Zodiac